Letters
by Animelia
Summary: Dear Moneybags Is it so wrong to say that I love you... Fluffy letters between Joey and Kaiba. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Letter to Kaiba

Animelia: ok this is my first ever YuGiOh story so please be nice and I'm sorry for any mistakes

Kristy: and don't forget this is also your first yaoi story

Animelia: right that too anyways disclaimer time

Kristy: wheres Clouse

Animelia: oh he said he wouldn't do it since its a little awkward for him you know being a boyxboy story

Kristy: then where's Wave

Animelia: I locked her out so she wouldn't nag

Kristy: you haven't finished your homework yet have you

Animelia:...**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH IT BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER, CAUSE IF I DID THE YAOI WOULD BE REAL AND SETO WOULD ADMIT HIS LOVE FOR JOEY**

**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI STORY MEANING BOYxBOY AND ITS RATED T SO IF YOU ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE THIS PLEASE CLICK THE BACK BUTTON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

To: Seto Kaiba

Dear Moneybags

Is it so wrong to say that I love you when all you ever did was hate, ignore, and destroy me inside out `cause if it is then screw it because right now the truth is that I love and nothing will ever change the reality behind those words

P.S. It took me lots of courage to write that so please bother lookin at it and its fine if ya never wanna speak with me again if yur disgusted with me I get it but I really needed to tell you how I felt

~ Red Eyes Black Dragon

From: Joey Wheeler

* * *

Animelia: please if you want me to continue I need feedback to know how it went and if i made any mistakes

Kristy: well thats all for now folks

Both: r&r and thanks for reading bye

~ Animelia :3 and Kristy-chan XD


	2. Chapter 2: Letter to Joey

Animelia: ok well here is the second chapter to this story

Wave: so you decided to post it up

Animelia: yup oh and guess what

Wave: what

Kristy: I'm here to take you outside *locks Wave out* remind me again why you wanted me to lock her out

Animelia: cause I'm still not done with the drawing

Wave: *hitting the door and screaming* YOU'RE STILL NOT DONE!

Animelia:...onto the disclaimer

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH IT BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER, CAUSE IF I DID THE YAOI WOULD BE REAL AND SETO WOULD ADMIT HIS LOVE FOR JOEY**

**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI STORY MEANING BOYxBOY AND ITS RATED T SO IF YOU ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE THIS PLEASE CLICK THE BACK BUTTON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

To: Joey Wheeler

Dear Mutt,

Then that makes two of us pup. By the way, I never thought you had it in you, I always thought I'd be the first to say my feelings. Now its time to set some things straight; first of all, I'll always look at something you write and listen to you. Second of all, even if you were a murderer I'd still speak and care about you. I could never hate and or be disgusted by you. Finally, I'm glad you told me your feelings besides at least now the odds are in my favor.

P.S. Your grammar is terrible and you need to work on your spelling.

~ Blue Eyes White Dragon

From: Seto Kaiba

* * *

Animelia: Well there you go the second chapter is up

Kristy: Finally might I add

Animeli: Well sorry I was busy you know

Kristy: With what

Animelia: Wi-

Wave: *crashes through door* so what did you say about not being finished

Kristy: you should run now

Animelia: yea *starts running away from a very irritated wave*

Wave: GET BACK HERE YOU SLACKER!

Kristy: Thanks for reading plz review

~Animelia :3 Wave ^.^ and Kristy XD


	3. Chapter 3: Letter to Kaiba

Animelia: I'm ba~ck!

Wave: Where have you been all this time, do tell.

Animelia: I would give you an answer, but no really cares.

Kristy: Anyways sorry to disappoint you guys, but yes we are alive and breathing, so on to the disclaimer.

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH IT BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER, CAUSE IF I DID THE YAOI WOULD BE REAL AND SETO WOULD ADMIT HIS LOVE FOR JOEY**

**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI STORY MEANING BOYxBOY AND ITS RATED T SO IF YOU ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE THIS PLEASE CLICK THE BACK BUTTON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

To: Seto Kaiba

Dear The-Guy-I-Like-That-Actually-Likes-Me-Back,

What ya mean ya didn't think I'd have it in me, and if ya liked me back, how come ya never told me. Though I'm just glad ya like me back and thanks for the complaments, I don't really get them often…Seto, would ya like to hang out sometime…

P.S. was that a Hunger Games quote, and I so do have good grammar/spelling Yug's been helpin me.

~ Red Eyes Black Dragon

From: Joey Wheeler

* * *

Animelia: Big thanks to my lovely reviewer **Nagareboshi-Lover, **for inspiring me continue.

Wave: This isn't the end yet, is it.

Kristy: Not even close would be more like it.

~Animelia :3, Wave ^-^, and Kristy XD


End file.
